In a Ridge-till System, after a farmer has planted his crop and young plants are still small, he may wish to cultivate to get rid of weeds. In so doing he will want to push a little soil into the row of growing plants to cover up small weeds. He must be carful or he will cover the crop as well as weeds and reduce his stand. Shields were invented so a small amount of soil could slip under the shield and cover weeds, but large amounts of soil are deflected by the shield and the small plants are protected. These shields are only seven or eight inches high and as crops get 12 inches, 18 inches, or 24 inches tall the shield must be removed or it will press down and damage the growing crop. Then when ridges are being built large clods and flying residue will damage the crop. Something is needed to protect the crop when it is small and again when it is tall and ridges are built. The "Deep Shield" was designed for this multiple purpose. All other cultivator shields are 7 inches to 9 inches in depth. The new Deep Shield is approximately 16 inches deep and 33 inches long and can be used for corn 36 inches tall. This is a much needed device.